Give Me All Your Luvin'
Give Me All Your Luvin' is a song by American Recording Artist Madonna. It was released last February 3, 2012 by Interscope Records as the lead single for her 12th studio album, MDNA. It features rap solos by Nicki Minaj and M.I.A. during the bridge. Basic Info *Release: February 3, 2012 *Format: CD single, Digital Download *Recording Session: 2011 in the following places: **London, England (Sarm West Studios) **New York, New York (MSR Studios) *Genre: Dance-pop *Length: 3:22 *Label: Interscope Records, Live Nation *Writers: Madonna, Martin Solveig, Nicki Minaj, Maya Arulpragrasam, Michael Tordjam *Producers: Madonna, Martin Solveig Leak The song was leaked on November 8, 2011, with the name "Give Me All Your Love." The 31-year old man who leaked it came from spain and got arrested for copyright violations. The leak did not have the rap solos of Nicki Minaj and M.I.A. Musical Style Backed by bouncing synthesizers and marching drums, "Give Me All Your Luvin'" has a dance-pop style, with elements of such musical genres as New Wave, bubblegum pop, and disco. Lyrics Critics' Response "Give Me All Your Luvin'" received mixed reviews from music critics. Jim Farber from the New York Daily News considered that the song is "a pure snap of bubble gum, closer to an early single like "Burning Up" than any of her more recent club hits. Only the rap cameos from the quite camp Nicki Minaj, and the less so M.I.A., tell us what decade we're in." Michael Cragg from The Guardian wrote that: "Iit's not that bad. Musically it's a pretty joyful four minutes, featuring bouncing beats, acoustic riffs and Gwen Stefani-style cheerleader chants, but there's something a bit flat about Madonna's delivery. Given all the love she's demanding, you'd think she'd be more excited." Speaking of the rap part, he thought that "Minaj certainly does her best, her typically frantic rap an exercise in squeezing as many words into a 10-second space as possible, while MIA's more laconic drawl loses momentum." Andrew Hampp from Billboard gave the song a mixed review, stating "It amounts to a subpar effort from all parties, particularly Madonna, who hasn't sounded this robotic since the more tweaked-out moments on her last album, "Hard Candy." Sal Cinquemani from Slant also gave a mix review, describing the song as "decidedly vapid" and "catchy" but also stated that "its few charms—'60s surf-pop guitar, vintage video-game effects, and references to her past songs—are fleeting at best." He also described appearances by Minaj and M.I.A. as "tacked on for added marketability" PopCrush editor Cristin Maher was more positive about the song, highlighting its "infectious quality that really sticks in your head" and described it as "effervescent, dance-and-clap-inducing track". Chris Willman of Reuters was also positive about the song, calling it "risible" and infectious: "Everything here is as dumb as the titular spelling, but the campiness has its charm, at least if you like the old musicals that some of the tracking shots here are paying homage to". Jody Rosen of Rolling Stone gave it a negative review, describing lyrics and composition as "dashed off", and was also displeased by its "aggressive, assaultive spunkiness." A few critics stated that the song was a bad lead single and is a part of the weak tracks list from the album. Chart Performance Give Me All Your Luvin' debuted at #13 on the Billboard Hot 100'' for the week ending February 18, 2012. It entered on the Hot Digital Songs chart at number seven, selling 115,000 digital copies within three days. The song became Madonna's 44th top 20 single, as well as her 56th entry on the Hot 100. In the second week, it jumped to number ten, giving Madonna her first top-ten single since her lead single from Hard Candy, named 4 Minutes. It debuted at 24 in the Dance/Club Play Songs chart and rose to 9 the next week, having the fastest rising to the top 10 for a song ever. In Canada, the song debuted at #11 on the Canadian Hot 100 for issue date of February 10, 2012. The next week, the song jumped to number one, becoming both greatest gainer digital and airplay of the week. The song also jumped from 6 to 1 in the Digital Songs chart. In the UK, the single performed poorly due to two days worth of download sales being discounted by The Official Charts Company as a result of a promotional offer that allowed the song to be downloaded for free if pre-ordering the album. The song peaked at number thirty-seven, resulting in her worst performance for a lead single since her first single, Everybody, in 1982. In the Oceania region, the song debuted at #25 on the Australian Singles Chart, the second highest debut of that week. The song was highly successful in the European regions, debuting at #1 in Finland, her first since Celebration, and is currently peaking in the top five in Spain, France, The Netherlands, Switzerland, and Belgium. Music Video Development Minaj tweeted on December 8, 2011 that she was on set with Madonna filming the video for "Give Me All Your Luvin". Directed by the team MegaForce, the video has a football-cheerleader theme, which inspired her then upcoming Super Bowl Performance. Madonna previewed the video in an American Idol exclusive on February 2, 2012. The full video for the song premiered on Madonna's YouTube channel, with the username ''madonna, on February 3, 2012. Video Summary The video starts as the words "Fans can make you famous, a contract can make you rich, the press can make you a superstar, but only luv can make you a player." appear on a brick wall. Cheerleaders M.I.A. and Minaj then sing the opening lyrics in a suburban neighborhood alongside other cheerleaders wearing animegao masks. Madonna sings the first verse as she exits a house with a baby stroller and wears a trench coat and sunglasses, all of which are soon disappear. Football players start to appear and protect her from obstacles, golden raindrops and destroy a car that gets in her way. They hold her perpendicular to a wall and she walks horizontally. Throughout the video, Madonna can be seen dancing and singing in front of a brick wall, and in one scene she holds a baby doll. Critics' Response Rolling Stonegave a mixed review for the video saying that "It's a goofy and fun clip, though the faceless cheerleaders in the background are more creepy than amusing." Spin was pleased by it, saying "Her attempt to find a bridge between sports, love, and fame falls a bit flat ... but in the end, the football players and cheerleaders in the video are all literally faceless passersby. They, like the two high-profile MCs, are all here in service of the Queen of Pop, shouting "L,U, V, Madonna" and taking bullets for her, after all." Idolator was also positive, calling it "a fun, playfull ego boost". MTV described it as a "funky, fun and surreal (and almost cartoony)" as well as fun and light-hearted: "Madonna looks like she's having an incredibly fun time throughout the visual — smiling and shimmying her way through this fictional, hyper-fantasy world. Watching the clip, one may wonder what doesn't happen in the video." Gallery madonna-give-me-all-your-luvin-video.jpg GMAYL.jpg 4065-modonna_give_me_all_your_luvin_video_420x250.jpg madonna-new-video-nicki-mia_feb2012.jpg Madonna-Give-Me-All-Your-Luvin-ft-M.I.A.-Nicky-Minaj-by-Megaforce4.jpg Madonna-Give-Me-All-Your-Luvin-ft-M.I.A.-Nicky-Minaj-by-Megaforce.jpg madonna-give-me-all-your-lovin-video9-1328262171-view-0.jpg madonna-2012.jpg madia600.jpg madonna_give_me_all_your_luvin_nicki_minaj_mia_video.png Category:Songs